vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Time VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon To Theaters Opening Previews *A Bug's Life Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *The Spirit of Mickey *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Black Cauldron *Kiki's Delivery Service *Lady and the Tramp *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Disney's Young Musicians Symphony Orchestra *Celine Dion Concert *Nestea *Bally Total Fitness Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney Presents *"Pecos Bill" Roy Rogers and Trigger the Smartest Horse in the Movies *"Johnny Appleseed" Dennis Day *"Little Toot" Andrews Sisters *"Trees" Fred Waring and his Pennsylvanians *"Bumble Boogie" Freddy Martin *"Blame it on the Samba" Ethel Smith *"Wintertime" Frances Langford *"Melody Time" Buddy Clark - Master of Ceremonies *With: Bob Nolan and the Sons of the Pioneers, The Dinning Sisters, Bobby Driscoll, Luana Patten, Laverne Andrews, Maxene Andrews, Patty Andrews, Pat Brady, Pinto Colvig, Hugh Farr, Lloyd Perryman, Tim Spencer *Color by Technicolor *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford, Robert Brower *Live Action Photography: Winton C. Hoch *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Ted Sebern *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Foreign Supervisor: Jack Cutting *Color Timer: George Cave *Copyright MCMXLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12937 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Story And Styling: Winston Hibler, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Homer Brightman, Ken Anderson, Ted Sears, Joe Rinaldi, Bill Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore, John Walbridge, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *"Little Toot" by: Hardie Gramatky *Folklore Consultant: Carl Carmer *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams Studios, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Ed Aardal, Cliff Nordberg, Marvin Woodward, Don Lusk, Rudy Larriva, Bob Cannon, Hal Ambro *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan MacManus *Assistant Animation: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Hugh Hennesy, Ken O'Connor, Al Zinnen, Don Griffith, Mac Stewart, Lance Nolley, Bob Cormack, Thor Putnam, Don Da Gradi, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Color & Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, Dick Kelsey *Background: Art Riley, Ralph Hulett, Merle Cox, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Dick Anthony, Ed Starr, Claude Coats, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Music: Eliot Daniel, Paul J. Smith *Musical Direction: Eliot Daniel, Ken Darby *Associate: Paul Smith *Special Arrangements by: Al Sack and Vic Schoen *Songs by: Kim Gannon, Ray Gilbert, Allen Wrubel, Bennie Benjamin, Walter Ken, Johnny Lange, Bobby Worth, George Weiss *Spanish Version Lyrics by: Edmundo Santos *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Produced by: Fred Qrimby, Walt Disney *Cartoon Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Jack Kinney *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *Melody Time The End A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1998 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Pictures